Clean Slate/Chapter 6
This is chapter 6 of Clean Slate entitled: Trail Of Tears Chapter – Trail Of Tears October 21, 2014 Eli walked along a back road, trees blocking the light except for a few rays that managed to reach the ground. Despite it being morning the path was dark because of this. It almost reminded him of the dark forest of Mirkwood from the Hobbit. He laughed to himself. He felt good to laugh again despite the darkness around him. He walked for about five more minutes before spotting an area ahead where the light poured through the tree's. Like the heavens shining down from above. He thought it was almost too beautiful and wished he had a camera to capture the moment. He sighed and continued a few more feet before spotting a car with smoke rising from the hood parked a few yards ahead. He could see four people standing near it all arguing about something, which he guessed was about the condition of the car. “I told you we should have picked the goddamn Nisan, Orlando!” One of the guys yelled at the other. “How was I supposed to know that the fucking was going to break down, Brad?!” As they fought Eli considered heading back the way he came or even cutting through the forest just to avoid them. But before he could one of the girls with them noticed him. “Uhh, guys...” She said not taking her eyes off of Eli. “What?!” Brad snapped before turning to see Eli. They all look at Eli and begins to become uncomfortable. He spent most of his time avoiding other people but it looked like there was no way he was going to be able to avoid them now. But then a thought came to him. What if they were heading the same place he was? “Hi.” He called to them as he began to walk towards them. “Who are you?” The girl that spotted him asked. “...Eli.” He said taking a look at all of their faces. “Where are you all headin'?” “What's it to you?” Bradley spat. “Nothing—Just wondering if you all were heading the same way I was is all.” “We're heading to my uncle's cabin in Canada.” The other girl said. “Oh, uh, my name's Chloe by the way.” “Chloe,” The first girl said. “Are you sure you should be telling every stranger we meet stuff like that?” “Well, I haven't told everyone we meet.” Chloe said. “Besides, he doesn't seem bad. You're not bad are you?” “Uhh...no?” He said as he rubbed the back of his head. “Good then. So where are you going? Maybe we can give you a lift--” “Chloe!” Orlando said. “Sorry.” She said meekly. Eli began to get even more uncomfortable than he already was. These were the first people he had talked to in a few months. He felt like he had almost forgotten what it was like. He could tell he wasn't welcome either, which for him only added to the awkwardness. “I was...I heard that there was this safe zone place up in Rapid City.” “Tch, safe zones.” Orlando said with audible distaste rising in his voice. “You'd be better off without those crap holes.” “You've...been to one?” “Yeah. We all came from the one down in Phoenix City.” “...Why'd you leave then? Was it really that...bad?” “It wasn't that is was bad,” Chloe began. “Well, it was bad but that's not why we had to leave. It—It was kinda attacked.” “Attacked?!” “Yeah,” The other girl said. “Group of bandits somehow made it inside and...well now we're here.” Eli waited for someone else to talk but no one did. It was obvious to him that they didn't want him there, which was fine by him. “Well...It's getting late. I'm going to go find a place to hold up for the night.” He said walking passed them all and continuing down the road. “Wait,” Orlando sighed. “You can stay with us for the night if you...if you want.” Eli stopped and stood still. He began to consider if staying was worth it. It had been so long since he had been in a group, but then again he didn't think that he had it in him for another night by himself. Credits *Eli Barnes *Chloë Fray *Orlando Alba *Other Female *Bradley Willis Category:Clean Slate Category:Clean Slate Chapters Category:Issues